


Bleu

by Kobaso



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: La couleur bleue. Toute la vie de Mizumachi tournait autour de cette couleur qu’il appréciait de plus en plus. L’eau de la piscine de son ancien club de natation ? Bleue. Son maillot de football américain ? Bleu. Et cela inclut aussi la personne avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines, Shun Kakei.





	Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle fic ! Et pour cette fois-ci, ça sera Eyeshield 21. Kakei et Mizumachi font partie de mes persos favoris alors je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. Sinon je ne maîtrise toujours pas l'art des tags, désolée-

La couleur bleue. Toute la vie de Mizumachi tournait autour de cette couleur qu’il appréciait de plus en plus. L’eau de la piscine de son ancien club de natation ? Bleue. Son maillot de football américain ? Bleu. Et cela inclut aussi la personne avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines, Shun Kakei. Il y avait en effet peu de chances de penser à une autre couleur que le bleu en voyant son coéquipier, et maintenant petit ami, avec ses yeux coloré tel l’océan et sa chevelure bleu-marine. Cela faisait déjà un peu plus d’un mois que leur relation était passée de coéquipiers à amoureux, suite à une déclaration, assez surprenante, de Kakei. Assez surprenante par le fait qu’il n’était en temps normal pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments et aussi par son contenu d’une honnêteté incontestable qui se résumait simplement par un “Je t’aime, Mizumachi”. Mais Mizumachi aimait bien quand les choses étaient dites sans détour, il préférait ça, même. C’était bien plus compréhensible pour lui et il ne voulait plus qu’on profite de sa naïveté comme l’ont fait ses anciens camarades du club de natation.

Lui aimait déjà secrètement son ami à ce moment-là mais il n’avait pas osé lui dire, de peur qu’il ne le prenne mal, entendre encore une fois qu’il est bizarre et se voir être exclu de sa vie à cause de ça. Il était justement très heureux que son ami accepte entièrement son excentricité, ou du moins ne le juge pas trop là-dessus. Car, après tout, il était comme ça, un peu malgré lui, un point c’est tout.

 

Dans ses pensées, Mizumachi chantonnait joyeusement pendant l’entraînement au club mais personne dans son équipe n’en tenait vraiment rigueur, habitués à son exubérance. Mais tout cela sembla tout de même ôter une réaction de la part de son petit ami, qui s’arrêta de courir et se tourna vers lui. Réaction que Mizumachi eût tout juste le temps de voir avant que celui-ci retourne à ses occupations aussi vite qu’il avait été interrompu. Mizumachi recommença lui aussi à courir juste derrière lui et en profita pour admirer sa chevelure comparable à l’océan une nuit de pleine lune. Ça lui rappelait cette conversation avec Akaba, l’autre jour, qui évoquait cette comparaison ainsi qu’un morceau de musique… Sonate au clair de lune ou quelque chose du genre ? Enfin, cela lui avait beaucoup plu et il avait bien l’intention de le redire à Kakei. Finalement, tout chez Kakei lui faisait penser à l’océan : ses yeux en spirale faisant penser à des siphons qui se formeraient, son “High Wave” avec Onishi et Ohira. D’ailleurs le fait d’être dans un club appelé “Poséidon” lui allait très bien, quelque part. Il pourrait sûrement dominer les océans. Et son uniforme aussi, avec ses bandes bleu-océan, chose qu’il lui avait dite une fois et à laquelle il avait un bref “A toi aussi, ça te va bien”

 

Mizumachi avait plein de phrases d’accroche, et même des poèmes, en réserve qu’il n’avait pas encore utilisé, souvent fournis par son ami guitariste des Bando Spiders. Il se demandait tout de même si lui-même s’en servait et si elles fonctionnaient mais il avait, semble-t-il, habilement évité la question la dernière fois que Mizumachi le lui avait posé. Enfin, toutes ces questions, il n’osait pas trop les dire à Kakei, sous peine de soudainement paraître encore plus “bizarre” et qu’il le fuit à cause de ça. Soudainement tout lui revint, ces histoires de son ancien club, son propre comportement et s’arrêta d’un coup. Kakei le vit et s’arrêta aussi, laissant les autres partir devant.

 

      - Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

      - Ouais ! Répondit Mizumachi en se grattant l’arrière de la tête

    - Je vois. Il semblait tout de même inquiet mais il se remit à courir suivit encore une fois par Mizumachi.

 

Plus tard, l’entraînement de l’après-midi se termina et les joueurs allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. Kakei se changea rapidement et sortit. Mizumachi, quant à lui, mit un peu plus de temps avec ses excentricités mais quand il sortit, il vit Kakei qui l’attendait encore pour partir.

     - On y va ?

     - Oui !

 

Kakei lui esquissa un léger sourire, sourire que seul lui pouvait voir puis ils marchèrent avec la sortie de l’école, passant devant le gigantesque bâtiment qui abritait leur lycée. Avec ce sourire, toutes ses pensées négatives par lesquelles il était encore submergé disparurent. Il comprit qu’il avait encore du temps pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Décidément, il aimait le bleu, mais surtout Kakei.

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est la note de fin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai fait de mon mieux avec un léger writerblock, même si c'est un peu plus court. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous en avez envie ! (ça fait toujours plaisir)  
> Sinon j'ai un compte écriture que vous pouvez trouver ici ! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso)


End file.
